


I just wanna be yours

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" But what if the one you fall in love with is your best friend? Phil was in big troubles , he was still in love with Dan”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! i’m back! Fan fic based on the song “I wanna be your” by Arctic Monkeys.

> ###  **_§I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_**  
>  ** _Breathing in your dust_**  
>  ** _I wanna be your Ford Cortina_**  
>  ** _I will never rust_**  
>  ** _If you like your coffee hot_**  
>  ** _Let me be your coffee pot_**  
>  ** _You call the shots babe_**  
>  ** _I just wanna be yours§_**

Love seemed an easy thing for him. You fall in love , you feel happy for a while ’ . But his relations always lasted too soon, not even time to get used to that person and he was already gone from his life. No time to fall in love with that person who was down once life from him.

_**But what if the one you fall in love with is your best friend?** _

Phil was in big troubles ,  _ **he was still in love with Dan**_

That guy had definitely entered in his heart . His smile was one of those who could enlighten your day and those dimples when he smiled that were made him even more adorable .

His way of pretending to be strong and courageous even when he wasen’t and his way of hiding the bad things behind a smile even though he had nothing to laugh about .

Because Phil knew . He knew how many people had harmed him, and how many continue to do so and he can’t belive it

  _ **Who would want to hurt someone like Dan ?**_

He still loved him and he could no longer hide it. He loved everything about him , even his irritable sarcasm and his insolence .

He wanted him to understand that Dan was not alone, that he would always be by his side, he would always tried to protect him.

**_What if in a rainy day he wanted the sun to come back, Phil would make the rain stop just to see him smile again_ **

They were on the couch that night and they had just finished dinner . Chinese takeaway , it was Dan chose and Dan wants to China only when he is sad.

He not even fought for the last spring roll , leaving that to Phil , responding only with a grunt .

Not even the last episode of Braking Bad was able to cheer him up , as well as that bag of Maltasars he was eating without much conviction .

_" If even the Maltasars manage to make him feel better , here the thing is serious ,"_ Phil tought .

" Hey , can you tell me what ‘s wrong with you ? " He asked then.

"What? To me ? No nothing, I’m just tired , "said Dan , without even looking .

"No, something happened. I know you , "said Phil .

"I don’t want to talk about it ," said Dan, cold

" But Dan .." Phil tried to insist .

 

"I said I don’t wanna talk about it ," cried Dan , finally turning to face him.

 

Phil then turned off the Tv. It had to be something really serious .

 

" Hey , I was watching ! " Dan protested.

" Now you tell me what happens to you ," Phil said, "and I don’t accept no for an answer "

 

" All right! I had a bad day, I discussed with my mother , "said Dan , with a sigh, " apparently my brother is officially engaged to a girl , and of course she wasted no time to wonder when I would do it too "

 

" Dan .. "

 

"I know. I should I tell her. Don’t lecture me Philip ! Is that  _" mom I’m bisexual , I might even go home with a boyfriend_ " just is not me , "said Dan " that I beginning to feel a little alone, that’s all. "

 

" But you’re not alone Dan " replied Phil .

"I know! There you are ! And for this I shall be forever grateful to you . It is something that I would like more of a bromance ! " Said Dan

 

"Come on, tell me . Do I look that bad Phil ? " He asked.

 

" No, you’re just wonderful ," said Phil .

 

" So why i’m still single ? "

"Because the world is full of fools who don’t see how you are special ," said Phil , looking into his eyes .

 

" You seem to be the only person to think so ," replied Dan

 

" And if that person was me? "

 

"You? Come on Phil , we’ve already tried. I admit that sometimes I miss those days and I would like accomplices in your room for just a kiss, but we work just as well like that, "said Dan

 

" Don’t you think I deserve a second chance ? " Said Phil .

 

In just a few moments, a few seconds, and their lips met halfway . To Phil seemed to fly .

 

But when Dan pulled away from him and ran away crying , Phil had a single thought in his head ,  _"What have I done? " ._

 

It took him two hours before finding the courage to knock on his door .

 

What greeted him was a Dan with his eyes bulging and his face marked by tears and Phil found himself thinking that he was so beautiful in this way too .

 

"I’m sorry Dan, I never had to do it ," said Phil .

"No , don’t apologize . Thank you, " said Dan , wiping away tears .

" For what? "

" For reminding me I’m not alone "

"You ‘ll never be alone, I’m not going anywhere," Phil said , hugging him .

 

That embrace was soon transformed into another kiss , more passionate than the last.

Dan took Phil to the back of his neck , deepening the kiss and Phil was happy to let him.

They pulled away after a few seconds for air .

 

They looked , stared , rediscovering a love that they had joined long ago.

 

"I want to try again ," said Dan , smiling .

"Really?" Phil said , excited.

 

"Yes, if I think about it I’ve never loved anyone like I loved you. How I love you, " Dan said ," Promise me one thing . "

" Whatever "

 

" Whatever happens , don’t ever leave me . " Said Dan

" I would not be able to do it" said Phil .

 

"Good. And now come in, this guy needs a little cuddle from his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

_**And for Phil ,the sun was shining again** _


End file.
